The New Senator
by RebelRen72
Summary: Ren and Rey are best friends and new seniors at the Mea Academy. She is desperately in love with him. While Rey is busy with her training to become a master jedi, Ren gets to know the crown prince of Mea himself, Armitage Hux. Ren must choose between the two most important people in his life. Who will he choose and who will he lose?
1. Description

The choices we make shape us forever. But what happens when we can't make a decision?

Ren and Rey are best friends and new seniors at the Mea Academy. She is desperately in love with him, the only person in the whole school who will give her a second glance. While Rey is busy with her training to become a master jedi, Ren gets to know the crown prince of Mea himself, Armitage Hux. Ren must make the choice between the two most important people in his life. Which decision does he make? Rey can't offer him the wealth and power that Hux can, but she has love for him. Who will he choose and who will he lose?


	2. Chapter 1

"I can't believe we're back here." Ren mused to the girl beside him: his best friend, Rey. They were walking through the corridor of the Mea Academy. They had just spent all summer together having adventures and avoiding schoolwork, but now they were back within the walls of the academy.

Secretly, Rey couldn't focus on anything besides the gorgeous "friend" walking down the hall with her. She had been in love with him for as long as she could remember, and it was the worst thing in the world. While Ren didn't have much of a preference as to the gender of his partners, it seemed he did lean towards males. And on top of everything else, he thought of Rey as a little sister and she would never face the humiliation of telling him how she felt.

"I know, this summer felt like it would never end." Rey smiled up at him. "But, class is starting soon. What do you have as first period?"

"I have diplomatic training." He answered with a slight frown.

"Ooh, talk about boring. I've got sparring practice, I think they're going to let us use real lightsabers this year!" Rey was obviously excited and it made Ren laugh.

"You're too cute," he ruffled her hair, "I'll see you after class!"

Rey shuddered at the small touch from her much taller friend and continued down the hallway as he turned down a side corridor. She immediately felt small and alone in the giant passageway full of students. Ren was popular, everyone liked him and he had plenty of friends to make him always feel welcome. Rey was the opposite. She was quiet and she liked to be alone. Many people had spread rumours about her in her first year at the academy and everyone thought she was a freak. Everyone but Ren.

Its why she liked him so much, he was always kind to her. He had said, "You've never given me a reason to think of you poorly, so why should I not treat you with kindness?" From that moment on, she had loved him, and everything about him. But they were almost complete opposites. He was awkwardly tall and she was much shorter. He had dark black hair and hers was a lighter brownish shade. Ren was outgoing and had friends, Rey just had…. Him.

And there was a problem with her love for him: he was gay. Or at least bi (Rey was never really sure). He was good with other people and had dated both genders before, but Rey thought he preferred guys. She pretty much had no chance with him, and, even though she knew it was pointless, she dreamt of being with him.

"Watch where you;re going, orphan!" Someone shouted as Rey walked straight into him. She stumbled backwards and fell to the floor, dropping her books in the process. She looked up in fear and realized she was staring into the eyes of pure evil: Armitage Hux.

His bright orange hair was slicked back away from his pale face and his blue eyes were wild with loathing. "Do your eyes work?" He sneered down at her as she scrambled to pick up her books. With Hux's yell, a small circle had formed around them, the onlookers laughing at Rey on the floor. Hux smoothed his hair back and straightened his uniform jacket. "Now get up or get out of my way." His words were icy and his tone commanding. Rey would never admit it, but she had been scared of Hux since freshmen year. She was also pretty sure that he was the one who told everyone about her parents dying. He coined the nickname "orphan" and now everyone in school used it. Everyone but Ren.

Rey quickly shuffled to pick up her books as others kicked them away from her. She felt a stinging behind her eyes, but she knew she couldn't cry, not on the first day.

MEANWHILE

Ren arrived at his class a few minutes before the start and he chose a seat in the back of room. He was a good student, but tended to be shy in front of others. He set his things down and brushed his hair from his face, getting a notebook from his bag and a pencil to take notes. He wasn't exactly thrilled to be taking this class, I mean, he didn't expect to find his way into the government, but it never hurt to become more cultured.

"Is someone sitting here?" A snide voice said from beside Ren. A tall boy stood behind the chair to Ren's right. He had carrot colored hair and light blue eyes. He wore his uniform well and looked incredibly handsome (to Ren of course).

Ren smiled and gestured for the stranger to sit down. The black haired boy smirked to himself before saying, "My name is Ren."

"Hux, Armitage. Don't call me by my first name, no one does."

"Hux… I like that."


End file.
